Will
William "Will" Virum is Dib and Gaz's 10 year old cousin. He is also the second youngest chilid of former FBI turned Paranormal Investigator Mulder Virum and his goth wife Nance . He is also Zim's best friend (alongside Skoodge ) and voice of reason. He is voiced by Johnny Young Bosch. Appearance Will resembles Gaz, execpt with the hair down and eyes open. However unlike his cousin, his hair is greenish teal and has blue eyes like his father. He also wears a black t-shirt with a t-rex skull on it, black pants, a dark grey hoodie with green and purple flames and a black jacket with purple and green flames. He stands around 4 feet tall. He also has another outfit that consists of a grey unbuttoned jacket vest with no sleeves, a skull like t-shirt, black pants and a black and green backwards baseball cap. His third outfit consists of a sage green jacket with pushed up sleeves, a black shirt with the words Squee on it, camo pants, a black beanie with purple and green flames on it and green and purple sneakers. Personaility Unlike most characters in the show (execpt his father, mother, Dib and a few others), Will is totally sane and free-spirited as he does not display any psychotic or irrational mood swings or tendencies. Unlike most of the skool children, Will does not believe Dib is crazy and would defend him and Zim from the other students. He is often aware of the world around as he seems to notice the unusual features key in the series and how unstable humanity has become (such as Mrs.Bitters and Gaz's questionable humanity, the inhuman diseases and deformities that no one else except Dib or Gaz seem to notice on the show). Ironically he also acknowledges that all the students (as well as humanity in general) are even much more unstable than what they think of Dib. He is also more level-headed, honorable, caring and compassionate than his peers as he often goes out of his way to help others and cares for Dib like a brother. He also thinks of highly of his father Mulder for his integrity as a Detective and Paranormal Examiner. Unlike his cousin Gaz, Will is often a clusmey, accident prone and often gets hurt alot. Will is also a bit of a hot-head as he gets angry whenever people say Dib is crazy, when Zim puts his life at risk and is highly irritated at Gaz's apathedic nature. He also has a soft spot for animals and other living things, even harmless insects. Relationships Zim - Will is one of the only humans Zim seems to actaully tolerate. At first Zim thinks little of him, but after seeing Will put his life on the line to help others, Zim began to wonder why someone would do that. His curiosity improved when Will saved his life. Originally Zim tried to use him in order to learn more about human nature, but started to notice the difference in the way he behaves compared to the other humans. Zim was surprised at Will's disgust with humanity that the two later became friends. Despite this, Will is often critical of Zim's arrogance and willingness to save his skin as Zim would sometimes leave him behind to escape on his own (which ironically Will always survives, only to angrily lecture or beat up Zim). Though because of Will, Zim started to develop a soft side for his allies and a better understanding of true human nature. Dib - Will's older cousin and brother figure. The two have known eacother since birth and have always look out for one another. Unlike most humans, Will dosen't believe Dib is crazy as he ironically notices how unstable humanity has become. Will is often protective of Dib as often challenge the bullies to protect him. Will is also a paranormal fanatic (much like Dib and the two would have investagations together, though he's not as radical as his cousin is). Gaz - Will's somewhat identical cousin. Unlike his relationship with Dib, Will is often disgusted with Gaz's apathetic nature. Unlike most humans (alongside his father and uncle), Will dosen't fear Gaz and would be pushed too far if she were to threatend him or Dib. Gaz on the other hand thinks of Will the same way she does of society. The two are polar opposites, as Will is a caring, upbeat gentle, sane, emotional and compassionate, while Gaz is psychotic, brooding and apathetic. Despite this, Will shares her cynical view on humanity. Mulder Virum - Will's father and role model. The two share the same ideals and views on humanity. Unlike Professor Membrane, Mulder spend as much time as he can with his son (even taking him to work with him sometimes). Compared to the Professor, Mulder is a much better father. The Refects - Will is one of the few students in the "Skool" to show any sign of compassion and friendship towards the rejects. They however (minus Gretchen and Melvin) do at times disturb him, due to having the same irrational tendencies as the other students, but he dosen't condemn them like the other students do. Tak - Will's Archenemy and former love interest. Will Orginally had a crush on Tak before he realized of what she really is and that she was using him. This causes him to hate her. The rivalry between Tak and Will somewhat mirrors the conflict between Zim and Dib. However Will and Tak are polar opposites in personaility. For example Tak is the evil and psychotic foil to the heroic and sane Will. Unlike Dib in his pursuit of exposing in Zim, Will belives it's more important to actaully stop her than to expose her, as he greatly acknowledges her as a serious threat. Despite this, Tak actually has a grudging respect for Will as he is shown to be smarter than the average human. Will on the other hand is often disgusted with Tak's amoral behavior. Jessica - Will is often disgusted with Jessica's snobby and mean-spirited attitude, while Jess looks at him the same she does as Zim and Dib. Trivia *William means "Protector", due to his heroic personaility, bravery and his willingness to help others. *Despite his resemblance to Gaz, Will is more gentler, upbeat and caring, has his hair down and his eyes are mostly open. Due to his, he is prone to having cartoonish like accidents, such as falling off the stairs repeatedly, slipping on an ice cube and accidentally bumping into his bullies, leading him to get beat up or be wedgied on the school flag poll, Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Dib's Family Category:Males